A Bump in the Night
by H20xSpelboundfanx
Summary: When Penny goes missing during the night, things go from bad to worse for the Scavos


Desperate Housewives Story

When Penny goes missing in the middle of the night; things go from bad to worse for the Scavos.

* * *

><p>Where's Penny?<p>

Lynette's in the kitchen early one Saturday morning for the family. Tom walks downstairs "morning sweetheart!" kisses her.

Lynette Kisses back "Morning Tom had a good night sleep?"

"Yeah it was alright." Tom replies. "Although I did get woken up in the middle of the night; but I just thought it was one of the kids going to the bathroom."

Just then Parker walks in yawning "Morning, what's for breakfast?"

"How about a good old English breakfast, beacon, eggs, beans, sausages, the lot," Lynette says.

"Sounds good to me," Parker says.

Then Porter and Preston walk down the stairs; "did someone say English breakfast," Preston says.

"Yes, your mom has been up since half six making this breakfast for you guys," Tom says. "And now it's time of me to go to work."

"Tom please says," Lynette says. "Breakfast is almost done and it's now half 8."

"I know Lynette, but the boss is breathing down our backs at the office to get the project finished."

"Come on dad stay." Preston says.

"I'll only be at work for a few hours, be back by lunchtime, then I can have this wonderful breakfast." Tom says. "Bye boys."

All three boys say "Bye."

"Bye Tom." Lynette says.

Tom walks out of the door; 5 minutes later the breakfast is ready.

"Here you go boys." Lynette says

The three of them start to eat.

Lynette calls from the bottom of the stairs, "Penny rise and shine, breakfast ready, if you don't hurry up all of it will be gone," No answer.

Preston says "probably still asleep that's why she can't hear you."

"But it strange Penny's usually the first one to wake up." Porter says.

Parker says "well maybe she just wanted a longer sleep."

"You could be right; I'll give her half an hour." Lynette says.

The boys finish breakfast and go and do their own things in the house.

Half an hour later nothing from Penny's bedroom

Goes in the living where the boys are "Would one of you three go and wake her up." Lynette says.

"I'll go." Parker says.

Parker goes up stairs.

A few moments later parker runs downstairs and shouts "SHE'S NOT THERE." Preston, Porter, Lynette all come rushing into the kitchen.

Lynette "what are sure?" starting to get worried.

Parker says "Yes I'm sure, I wouldn't lie to you." Getting annoyed,

Preston and Porter run upstairs, whilst Lynette starts to panic, after a few moments they came back down stairs with worried looks.

"He's right she's not in there, but it looks like it could have been a bit of a struggle." Preston says.

Lynette starts to get even more worried.

The boys notice Lynette worried expression, "I'll go and call the police," Porter says.

"Struggle...that must mean Penny was kidnapped," Lynette says in a panic.

Porter comes back into the kitchen and says "the police say they will be on their way."

"Preston could you go and call your dad at work, he better come home...oh if only he had stayed awake." Lynette says in a frustrated voice.

Parker looks at Lynette with a confused expression, Lynette sees Parker's confused expression and says "while just before you came down, your dad said he woke up during the night and heard some noise, but he thought it was just one of you guys going to the bathroom."

Parker shakes his head and said "if there was a struggle as Porter and Preston say, then why didn't we hear it?"

Just then Preston came back into the kitchen and said "Dad said he'll be here in five minutes."

Straight after he said a police car drove up to the house, they all went outside as the two police men walked up to the front porch outside the house. The police man on the right stepped forward and shock Lynette's hand and said "Hello, I'm Officer Uttley, I will be conducting this investigation and this is my co-officer who will be helping." The second police officer step forward and shock Lynette's hand and said "Hello, I'm Officer Mackenzie, now what we are going to start with is just some basic interviews with each one you by yourself."

"By ourselves?" said Porter with a confused look on his face.

"Well, its just formality really, we need to know what your moments have been, so we can figure out how we can star this investigation, now is everybody that needs to be here home?" Officer Uttley says.

"Well are dad should be here soon from work, is there anything else we need to do." Preston says.

"His name is Tom." Lynette says and the both police men nodded.

"Yes, we also need a recent photo of Penny, so we can give a clear description to the press." Officer Mackenzie says.

"Boys could you go and find a picture," Lynette says.

All three boys nodded and went upstairs to find a picture. Lynette turned to the two police officers and opened her mouth to say something, but just at that moment the door burst open and Tom standing there. Lynette runs to Tom and hugs. Just then Officer Uttley holds out his hand and says "Hello, you must be Tom, Lynette's husband," Toms shakes his hand and Officer Uttley carries on "And this is my co-officer Officer Mackenzie and I'm Officer Uttley we will be leading this investigation."

"Ok," a slightly shaken Tom says. Just than Porter, Parker and Preston come down stairs and Porter was holding the most recent photo they could find of Penny "Well, here you go, this was taken last week," he says. He hands the photo to Officer Mackenzie.

"Thank you, very much, now time for the interviews, now remember there just formality." Officer Mackenzie says.

After the interviews were done, the Scavos where sitting around the kitchen table, with Officer Uttley sitting down and Officer Mackenzie walking around the table, Officer Mackenzie started saying "now Porter and Preston said that when they went up to Penny's room, just to make sure she wasn't there, both of them said it looked like there's been a bit of a struggle."

"Yes," Preston, "Her bedside lamp was broken and on the floor, a few photos were broken as well; and...and there was some blood on the bed."

"Ok, so would one of you three show me where Penny's room is, so I can get a clear look on what's been happened." Officer Uttley says.

"I wil." Preston says. Preston took Officer Uttley up to Penny's room.

Preston's POV:

I took Officer Uttley upstairs past Parker's room, past my parent's room. Until we got to Penny's room. I stopped just as I got to it, when I put my hand on the door; I found it was shaking like mad. I opened it very slowly, I took a better look round the room, and there was a lot more things broken than when I said. I was lost in my own thought of mind when Officer Uttley started talking.

"Well, there's seemed to be a lot more struggle, from what you said." He said.

"When me and Porter went up to make sure, we didn't spend long, we just saw what we saw and went." I say.

"Well, I can see why; it's just strange..." he said trailing off.

"Sorry Officer Uttley, what's strange?" I said.

"It's just strange when there's a struggle this big, I'm surprised that none of you guys woke up." He said.

"Were boys, were heavy sleepers." I say.

"Seeing as you are boys; do you usually go down for a midnight snack?" he asked.

"Yes, we always do." I say.

"Do you remember going for one last night?" he asked.

"No," I said slightly confused, "I don't think none of us did last night, why?"

"At the moment, I'm trying to figure out all the possibilities of how Penny was taken." He said.

"Okay, should we go back downstairs?" I asked.

"Yes, yes, we should indeed because I need to talk to Officer Mackenzie." He said.

So we went down stairs and I sat with the rest of my family, whilst Officer Uttley went outside with Officer Mackenzie went onto the front porch to walk about what's been happening, I looked at my Dad and he gave me a knowing look, which obviously meant that they needed some time alone together, so I said "Parker, Porter shawl we go into the living room," I gave them the look that Dad gave me and we left to go into the living room, we could hear mum and dad talking and Officer Uttley and Officer Mackenzie talking outside.

Parker's POV:

As we sat down on the softer (all at the same time), I was trying to figure out what happening; Mum and dad were having a private talk, I knew what they were talking about 'Penny' we were all wondering what the two police officers were talking about, we looked at each other for a few seconds and we got down on our hands and knees, we crawled to the front door to hear what they were saying. As we got to door we could hear perfectly well what they we saying "...well he said that they normally get up in the night and go down stairs for food but he said that he didn't remember any of them going down during the night." Said Officer Mackenzie

"Also the husband said that he woke up but then just went back to sleep." Officer Uttley said.

"...umm... it's just strange, very strange indeed...do you think that they may have been drugged?" said Officer Mackenzie.

"I mean it's possible, we can't rule anything out just yet can we; shawl we get back up, this looks like it's going to be bigger than we thought." said Officer Uttley.


End file.
